


We will always feel like home

by jenleworld



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Comfort, Conversations, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Na Jaemin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenleworld/pseuds/jenleworld
Summary: El amor que sentían por el otro no fue suficiente.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 4





	We will always feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> Reunión de Noren/Jenren del au [to keep a secret](https://twitter.com/rjuunv)

Era extraño tener que encontrarse con Jeno cuando su última conversación había salido mal. En ese tiempo hacía lo posible por evitarlo, y era consciente de que Jeno también estaba siendo distante, después de todo fue una noche incómoda para ambas partes —incluyendo a Jaemin. Ninguno intentó tener cercanía con el otro, y claro que el resto de los integrantes del club habían notado la extraña actitud que habían a adoptado los dos chicos cuando eran los tipos más cercanos cuando se trataba del teatro.

Sí, era cierto, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Cuando Renjun necesitaba ayuda con la práctica vocal, Jeno estaba ahí para darle ánimos. En cambio, cuando Jeno no podía alcanzar ciertos rangos vocales, Renjun se quedaba a su lado practicando cada nota y entonación. En los descansos solían quedarse sobre el escenario comentando sobre sus escenas mientras intentaban devorar una comida que apenas lucía saludable. Sacaban de quicio a Donghyuck siempre que podían porque cuando estaban juntos se sentían como chiquillos de preparatoria otra vez. Como en la época en donde Jeno hizo hasta lo imposible para ser parte de su vida.

Extrañaba tanto la sensación que tenía cuando estaba con Jeno, la cual era muy diferente a la que Jaemin le brindaba. Porque estar con Jeno siempre se había sentido como estar en casa. Desde el primer día…

Se conocían bastante como para saber lo que el otro esperaba, lo que el otro quería. Y tal vez por eso Renjun estaba tan nervioso de encontrarse con Jeno, porque a pesar de decirle a Jaemin que lo encontraría en Boramae, realmente quería encontrarlo en el lugar en que todo había iniciado. A las afueras del teatro, donde los árboles danzan y forman una lluvia de pétalos cuando el viento corre con demasiada potencia. Donde le había declarado su amor eterno cuando apenas estaban en preparatoria y Renjun se había prometido a sí mismo regresar y confesar su amor también, pues ese era el plan. Lo era.

Intenta no pensar demasiado en ello y sacude la cabeza para enfocar su atención en los sucesos actuales. Mientras realiza ejercicios de respiración, se adentra al interior de la institución universitaria y hace su camino hacia el Teatro de W&V. Renjun había estado incontables veces en el campus, un cuarto de su vida lo había pasado en ese lugar, pero siempre se sentía como la primera vez, cuando era solamente un chiquillo de preparatoria recién mudado desde China y con nulo conocimiento de la vida universitaria que en ese momento le habían introducido mediante la salida escolar. 

¿Quién hubiera pensado que esa actividad sin sentido de la carrera de Actuación Teatral sería el comienzo de algo grandioso?

Era muy nostálgico, en especial durante ese último tiempo en que de alguna forma había regresado a su antigua vida. A todo lo que había abandonado sin pensarlo. La cosas parecían encajar otra vez como piezas de rompecabezas, como si estuviera destinado a ser. Y tal vez le daba miedo que fuera de una manera tan fácil y rápida, pues creía que si algo salía mal podría perderlo todo tal como lo había recuperado. ¿Podría ser eso posible? No lo sabía, pero si podía hacer algo para evitar tal catástrofe, lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo, pues se trataba de lo que más amaba en el mundo al fin de cuentas.

De pronto se percata de que había llegado al lugar y no tarda en buscar con la mirada a la persona que debería estar esperando por él. Claro que no podía distinguir con claridad por mover la cabeza de una forma tan rápida y desesperada. Intentó pensar que aún no era momento para entrar en pánico, después de todo, todavía no llega al lugar específico en que debería estar Jeno, por lo que cuando se acerca más al sector, aguanta la respiración con nerviosismo presente en todo su cuerpo. Y al llegar, deja salir con fuerza todo el aire que había estado acumulando.

Porque, en efecto, Jeno se encontraba ahí. En donde todo había empezado. Sentado sobre le banca en la cual se había confesado hace años bajo la lluvia de pétalos de cerezos en esa cálida noche de verano. Tiene las manos fuertemente tomadas sobre su regazo y la mirada cabizbaja, tal vez viendo la forma en que sus dedos juegan entre sí. Había llegado en verdad.

—Jen —murmuró a nadie en particular y no estaba llamando al chico tampoco, pero de alguna forma lo escuchó y se ha dado vuelta para verlo. Y claro que Renjun no esperaba tener toda su atención de inmediato, cuando no tuvo tiempo de procesar que Jeno no había olvidado aquel vínculo que formaron hace tanto tiempo ya—. No creí que vendrías.

—No iba a hacerlo —responde y pasa una mano por sus cabellos con toques dudosos, porque él también estaba igual o peor de nervioso que Renjun—. Pero no tenía nada que perder, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo.

Se habían quedado en sus mismas posiciones durante varios segundos, hasta que una ráfaga helada de viento golpeó el rostro de Renjun con fuerza y provocando que reaccione al fin, pues aún no puede creer que todo aquello esté sucediendo. Con cuidado, toma asiento a un lado de Jeno, cuya atención estaba aún sobre sus manos tomadas por lo que apenas se inmuta de la acción del chico.

—Jaemin me dijo lo que sucedió anoche en Boramae. 

Con sus propios dedos acomoda un mechón de cabello que se ha escapado detrás de su oreja, mientras que asiente ante las palabras de Jeno.

—Estamos en buenos términos —dice con una voz fuerte y clara. Era obvia la seguridad que posee en sus palabras y tal vez fue debido a eso que Jeno se atreve a mirarlo—. Aunque no estoy aquí para hablar de lo que sucedió con Jaemin anoche. —Suelta una risita nerviosa que luego intenta camuflar con un suspiro. Y, entonces, también le dirige la mirada a Jeno—. Gracias por venir.

Por supuesto que no espera una respuesta concreta para lo que acaba de decir, porque Renjun tampoco tiene idea de cómo debería responder a ello, puesto a que las situaciones seguían siendo bastante vagas y confusas. Después de todo, aún tiene mucho por aclarar.

—No ha sido nada.

—Uhm. —Asiente—. Sé que lo que sucedió hace años fue cosa de niños, tal vez una idea más que tuvimos. Una de la cual nos percatamos en tiempos distintos, pero tal vez fue bueno porque no hubiera funcionado. Porque nosotros…

—Renjun. —Lo interrumpe, y no es hasta ese momento en que se da cuenta de que no lo había estado viendo mientras hablaba—. Renjun, está bien. No tienes que justificar lo que pasó con ese tipo de cosas. Después de todo, nunca sabremos lo que hubiera pasado si nosotros nos hubiéramos involucrado de verdad.

—Oh —murmuró. Esta vez baja la mirada hasta su regazo al sentir un extraño vacío en el estómago.

—Ey. —Con una mano, Jeno se atreve a darle suaves pero dudosas caricias sobre el cabello de Renjun y sólo se detuvo cuando este se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos—. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que te amaba. Lo hice por tanto tiempo que me acostumbré a la idea de estar toda una vida contigo. Y realmente lo esperaba. Soñaba con el momento en que ambos estaríamos juntos al fin. —Sus hombros se sacuden cuando un suspiro escapa de sus labios, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo terrible—. Es sólo que alguien más entró en el cuadro.

Renjun podía entender lo que Jeno intentaba decir, después de todo era en lo único que pensaba cuando estaba en el extranjero intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos para volver al fin. Sin embargo, oírlo de Jeno parecía ser totalmente diferente.

—Lo entiendo realmente.

—Ahora lo haces, pero en ese momento dudo que haya sido así.

Y no puede evitar que su corazón lata con tanta intensidad, porque Jeno siempre ha tenido conocimiento de todo lo que sucede con Renjun, incluso cuando él mismo se sentía confundido en ciertas situaciones. Desde el primer día habían creado un vínculo por el cual Jeno parecía dar lo que fuera posible para mantenerse juntos. Era un buen chico. Siempre ha sido un buen chico.

—Estaba confundido.

—Lo sé —responde—. Y tuve que haber aclarado las cosas de inmediato, pero me sentía tan avergonzado de verte otra vez, de mirarte a los ojos y explicar lo que había sucedido. De decirte que no había sido capaz de cumplir con mi palabra porque me había enamorado de tu mejor amigo. —Renjun no puede evitar mirar la forma en que Jeno cierra los ojos con rapidez y el ligero temblor de sus labios. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de llorar en un momento así—. Te amaba tanto, Renjun. Te amaba tanto que no era capaz de enfrentarme a ti y romperte el corazón otra vez. No podía, en serio, no podía.

El desesperado movimiento de cabeza de Jeno era un claro indicio de que estaba a punto de colapsar, por lo que Renjun toma entre sus suaves manos los costados del rostro del chico y lo acerca un poco a sí mismo.

—Ey, tranquilo, está bien —murmuró—. No tuve que marcharme de esa forma pero lo hice de todas formas, ¿no? —Intenta soltar una risita, pero ni siquiera a él lo ha animado—. Son cosas que están en el pasado y no podremos cambiar por mucho que lo deseemos. Sólo nos queda seguir adelante, tal como lo hemos hecho, ¿verdad?

—Pero-

—Está bien, Jeno.

Con lentitud, deja caer su frente en el hombro de Renjun, mientras que el chico sólo es capaz de pasar sus dedos entre los cabellos lacios de Jeno. Su relación era de esa forma, no necesitaban hablar demasiado cuando se trataba de ellos dos porque se entendían a la perfección. Siempre fue de esa manera, incluso cuando era Jeno quien se esforzaba por estar a su lado, incluso cuando Renjun no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Incluso en un momento tan difícil como este. Era complejo intentar descifrar cuál de los dos necesitaba más ayuda y trataba de no pensar en ello porque entonces no sabría qué hacer.

Porque Jeno estaba ahí, a su lado. Esperando poder arreglar lo que habían roto hace años por un pleito que ambos detestaron. Porque se amaban con todo el corazón, sin embargo, en su caso no fue suficiente.

—Creí que había algo mal conmigo —habla suavemente sobre el cabello de Jeno, casi susurrando en su lóbulo—. Cuando me dijiste que no me amabas de esa manera pensé que había algo en mí que había causado eso. Que había causado que te alejaras de mí de una forma tan rápida que ni siquiera me percaté de ello. Estaba tan ensimismado en la historia que había creado en mi cabeza que no noté que había terminado ya.

—Espera, Renjun, no. —Con un poco de brusquedad se separa del chico y conecta sus miradas de inmediato. Renjun se vio un poco sorprendido por el ceño fruncido del contrario, pero espera paciente a que continúe—. Nunca hubo nada malo en ti, nunca fuiste insuficiente. Eres todo lo que cualquier persona querría, ¿sabes? El hecho de no haber correspondido no significa nada porque tú seguías siendo tú. Seguías inspirando al club, seguías siendo amado por quienes te importan y más. Seguías siendo la persona maravillosa a la que tanto quería acercarme.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Y Renjun intenta ignorar la presión creciente que se había instalado en su gargante, pues no deseaba llorar frente a Jeno. Pero era cada vez más difícil cuando estaba escuchando todo lo que alguna vez deseó.

—Cada palabra.

No lo pudo evitar, no cuando el ardor en sus ojos era tan potente que causaron que las lágrimas se hayan acumulado con rapidez. Entonces, estas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas siendo atrapadas por los dedos de Jeno que se había posicionado a los costados de su rostro, y segundos después lo atrae hacia su hombro mientras envuelve sus brazos en su cuerpo. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se abrazaron, fue imprevisto, casi encantador, pero ninguno pensó que no volvería a suceder hasta después de un año.

Y ahí estaban después de todo. Como si fuera la primera vez, como si nada malo hubiera sucedido. Como si el amor nunca se hubiera desvanecido. Renjun quería creer que era de esa forma, pues siempre había tenido esa amistad tan reconfortante y especial con Jeno, donde el amor que sentían por el otro sería capaz de todo. No necesitaba nada más para mantenerse feliz, eso era lo que creía. Porque mientras estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien.

—Renjun —murmuró con suavidad en su oído y no puede evitar que un escalofrío haga un recorrido por su espalda.

—¿Si?

—Lo siento.

Y claro que no sería suficiente para alguien más, tampoco una disculpa apropiada que pueda justificar todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, lo era todo para Renjun. Fue lo suficiente para hacer su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que llega a doler.

Dolía bastante, pero valía la pena por completo.

—Yo también lo siento.

No le gustaba considerarse un chico sensible, tampoco una persona realmente fría con el resto. Era un tipo promedio, claro que sí. Pero aún así se había largado a llorar con mucha más fuerza que con anterioridad había hecho. Después de todo, estaba recuperando lo que había perdido, lo que había dejado atrás cuando se marchó sin siquiera dudarlo, ¿cómo no sentirse abrumado con los últimos sucesos? ¿Cómo podría seguir con su faceta habitual cuando ya no se siente igual que lo usual?

Estaba llorando tanto que su cabeza había empezado a doler y siente una presión sobre el pecho que no lo deja respirar con normalidad. Pero a pesar de ello, se siente completamente aliviado y seguro. Cuando estaba con Jeno siempre se sentía de esa forma, pero por supuesto que ahora no es sólo por él. Estaba Jaemin también, su mejor amigo, a quien tanto había querido y en quien su confianza había puesto. Teniendo a ambos a su lado significa que esos sentimientos no se iban a desvanecer nunca más.

—¿Jen?

—¿Si?

Traga saliva intentando disipar los rastros de ardor que han quedado en su garganta, mientras se separa tan sólo un poco de Jeno. Había dejado de llorar hace un rato ya, pero de todas formas da suaves toques sobre sus mejillas con las mangas de su suéter y sorbe su nariz al finalizar.

—Necesito decirte algo.

Jeno no le había quitado la mirada de encima en ningún momento cuando había iniciado con su relato sobre todo lo que había ocultado al marcharse de Seúl. Desde su laguna mental de escritor, hasta el trabajo que desempeña en China. Había sentido vergüenza, no lo podía negar, pues sabe que por la naturaleza de este, no es bien visto entre la comunidad. No lo puede culpar, porque ha sido algo que ha elegido. Sin embargo, se sorprende bastante al recibir la sonrisa amable de Jeno en todo momento.

—¿Influencia de Sicheng? —pregunta con ambas cejas alzadas, soltando segundos después una sonora risa—. ¿Por qué no me extraña? Parece ser algo que de seguro harías.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno. —Renjun frunce el ceño esperando a que el chico continúe—. ¿Recuerdas lo preocupado que estabas cuando Sicheng se fue del apartamento que tus padres estaban pagando?

No puede evitar gruñir al recordar tal suceso que hasta el día de hoy le ha molestado. Pues, fue cuando sus padres habían descubierto que su hermano en realidad no había ingresado a la universidad como fue planeado y aquello desató una discusión interminable que cambió la vida de los dos. Sicheng había decidido marcharse del apartamento que sus padres habían dispuesto para su estadía en Seúl y no le comunicó a Renjun por semanas sobre su nueva vivienda.

Claramente fueron días muy difíciles y estresantes para el chico, de los cuales Jeno tenía consciencia para intentar ayudarlo en lo que fuera. No sabe qué hubiera pasado consigo mismo si no lo hubiera tenido a su lado en ese momento.

—No me lo recuerdes, dios.

—¿Recuerdas cómo intentaste ayudarlo a tomar las riendas de su vida? —Asiente—. Entonces, supongo que también recuerdas tu repentino interés por la fotografía.

—Yah, ¿a qué te refieres con repentino? —pregunta Renjun, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro. Tal vez a Jeno se le había pegado porque también tiene una sonrisa, y se encoge de hombros con desinterés—. ¡Yah, Jeno!

Tardaron en seguir el rumbo original del relato porque habían pasado minutos bromeando con los distintos recuerdos que iban surgiendo, y es entonces que al fin puede hablar sobre su nueva vivienda que comparte con un par de chicos de su edad. Aquellos que no han podido ingresar a la universidad y tuvieron que marcharse de casa casi por obligación, aunque claro que su caso es excepcional. Habla de Jun, su amigo, ese chico tan adorable que lo ha apoyado tras congelar sus estudios universitarios.

—Es una buena persona.

—Eso parece.

Eso era todo lo que Renjun tenía que decir por el momento y es por ello que se habían quedado en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro sobre la banca en el sitio vacío de la universidad. No sabía muy bien cómo continuar, pero no estaba desesperado por tener una interacción con Jeno, pues aquel silencio era lo suficientemente cómodo para quedarse así por horas. Después de todo, así eran ellos. Cualquier actividad que involucra estar juntos sería buena.

Claro que cuando recuerda las palabras de Jaemin y Taeil se anima por continuar la conversación.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Jeno estaba pasando sus cabellos con la punta de sus dedos y se detiene abruptamente al escuchar la pregunta de Renjun. Sabe que se trata de un asunto difícil, pues por algo se encuentra trabajando en Platte como mesero, es por ello que sólo espera a que Jeno responda con calma.

—¿De mí? —Con su dedo se apunta a sí mismo y Renjun asiente.

—Sí.

Otra vez había silencio. Jeno parecía indeciso de hablar y por supuesto que no iba a obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, pues sigue siendo un asunto familiar. Es más, recuerda que tardó semanas en decirle a Jeno sobre sus problemas con Sicheng y a pesar de todo, lo siguió apoyando con la misma fuerza que antes. Claro que entiende la complejidad de la situación, ya que le ha pasado algo similar en el pasado.

Tal vez por eso intenta no presionarlo.

—¿Quieres ir a Boramae?

Renjun no puede evitar fruncir el ceño ante la pregunta de Jeno, porque, claramente no es una respuesta concreta.

—No cambies el tema.

—No era mi intención —Sus hombros se sacuden bajo la atenta mirada de Renjun, y entonces dejar salir un suspiro de sus labios—. Te explicaré todo en el camino.

Es así como ambos inician su recorrido hacia el parque que tanto visitaban cuando eran unos chiquillos de preparatoria. En donde hicieron tantas memorias, picnics y reuniones. Porque Boramae no es sólo un parque, es el lugar especial de Renjun y sus amigos. Tal vez por esa razón necesitaba ir con Jaemin y Jeno para cuando hubieran decidido limpiar el desastre que habían dejado hace tanto tiempo ya.

Renjun apenas había notado lo mucho que tardaron en llegar a su destino, todo debido a que el relato de Jeno sobre su situación era demasiado importante para enfocarse en algo más. Empezó hace unos meses, cuando la empresa en donde trabaja su padre —el señor Lee, se vio afectada por la nueva política de transporte de Corea del sur, lo cual afectó la gestión de las oficinas administrativas. Las inversiones bajaron, el presupuesto no daba abasto, por lo que pronto habría una ola de despidos, seguido por una crisis financiera de la compañía.

No quedaba más que declarar una bancarrota y eliminar la empresa, ó vincularse con el nuevo proyecto de transporte impulsado por el gobierno. Por supuesto que la junta directiva decidió hacer lo segundo, pues el dinero sería mayor y no habrían complicaciones en el desarrollo de la gestión. Claro que para ello deberían despedir a todos los trabajadores del departamento y mantener a aquellos que tienen puestos más altos. El trabajo del señor Lee como Gerente de Operaciones estaba asegurado, la misma junta directiva lo había aprobado, así que no debía tener preocupaciones por el momento.

El proyecto siguió adelante. Despidieron a más de mil personas, quitaron el nombre identificador de la compañía de todo Corea del sur y abrieron nuevas oficinas centrales en Incheon. Y entonces, dos semanas después de cerrar el trato, el señor Lee fue despedido desprevenidamente. Aquella decisión lo había dejado impresionado, pues le habían asegurado su puesto en la nueva administración, pero no pudo recibir respuestas concretas de la mesa directiva. Fue un golpe bajo para él, su esposa y Jeno. Por supuesto que el seguro de su finiquito los podrían ayudar por un par de meses, aunque no era suficiente para calmar la ansiedad que los había dominado.

Por mucho que sus padres intentaron no preocuparse por los gastos, Jeno sabía que venían tiempos difíciles para todos, por lo que decide buscar cualquier trabajo de medio tiempo que fuera útil para aliviar la carga financiera de su hoga. Entonces, cuando Taeil escucha sobre su situación por medio de Jaemin, decide ayudarlo y le brinda empleo en la cafetería. Para Jeno había sido más fácil de esa forma, ya que puede arreglar con más libertades su horario laboral dentro del tiempo que le queda disponible luego de las clases en la universidad y las reuniones del club.

En realidad, era un asunto bastante serio y complejo. Renjun no podía dejar de pensar en lo valiente que Jeno era por intentar hacer sentir mejor a sus padres. No podía ni imaginar cómo se sentirían ellos por tenerlo como hijo.

—Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti —Es lo primero que dice cuando el chico había dejado de hablar.

—No lo sé —murmuró. 

Renjun no lo podía ver con claridad porque mantiene la mirada en el suelo, como si sintiera vergüenza de lo que acaba de decir. Lo cual podría parecer idiota, pero era algo que comprendía a la perfección. Nunca se le ha dado el visto bueno a los estudiantes que se dedican a estudiar y trabajar, normalmente habrían comentarios innecesarios y preguntas agobiantes que nadie quiere responder. Jeno temía sufrir de juicios en su contra.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sentir seguro otra vez, tal como Jeno lo había dicho al decirle sobre su trabajo en China. Pues, era una persona amable que sólo merece lo mejor, eso creía.

—Ey, mírame. —Claro que Jeno no hizo lo pedido de inmediato, por lo que Renjun toca su mentón con la yema de sus dedos y sube su mirada hasta tenerlo de frente por completo—. Eres muy valiente, Jen. Lo que haces por tu familia es prueba de ello, ¿y sabes por qué sé que tus padres deben estar orgullosos? —Y cuando niega con la cabeza sabe que debe responder con la verdad—. Porque yo lo estoy de ti, Jen.

Jeno ladea la cabeza tal sólo un poco y se inclina hacia adelante dejando caer su frente en el hombro de Renjun. Su brazos envuelven su cintura en un apretado abrazo, acomodando sus cuerpos en el proceso.

—Renjun, tú… —dice en contra de su oído—. Te extrañé mucho. De verdad lo hice.

Y no necesita asegurarse de ello porque Jeno no podría ser capaz de mentir en un momento así. No cuando está tan vulnerable entre sus brazos. No cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar después de tanto tiempo. Porque era demasiado amable y bueno. No sería el mismo su no actúa de esa forma. No sería el Jeno del que se había enamorado. Siempre habían sido de esa forma, tenían una química incomparable y única. Se entendían a la perfección sin esforzarse demasiado. 

Eran Renjun y Jeno.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se encuentren paseando por toda la extensión del parque, visitando las distintas esculturas o tomando fotografías bajo los árboles. Renjun debía admitir que el clima era perfecto. Las nubes se ven esponjosas y blancas en comparación con el cielo de un brillante celeste. No podría ver el sol, por mucho que lo intentara, pero la visión general era maravillosa. Tal como el primer día.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos? —pregunta Renjun. 

Llama de inmediato la atención de Jeno que le entrega un pequeño paquete con gomitas de gelatina con forma de delfín. Lo recibe de inmediato, sin embargo, se queda mirando cómo el chico presiona un dedo en su mentón y hace una mueca con los labios.

—Mmm, creo que fue cuando queríamos integrarte al club, ¿verdad?

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste esa vez?

—No —niega con rapidez. Entonces Renjun se ríe.

—Jeno —dice con suavidad, intentando persuadir al chico de hablar, pero su movimiento de hombros dejó en claro que no lo haría—. Dijiste que me mostrarías algo que me iba a impulsar a formar parte del club.

—Oh por dios, no puedo creer que recuerdes eso.

—Fue tierno.

—¡Renjun!

Había pasado un tiempo desde que se había sentido tan relajado y calmado como en ese momento, y claro que estaba feliz. Jeno lo hacía feliz.

En general, estar de regreso lo llenaba de felicidad como nunca antes. Ver a su hermano, visitar a Taeil, pasar tiempo en la cafetería con Donghyuck y Chenle, ir a Boramae con Jaemin y Jeno, tener a Jisung a su lado eran cosas que no esperaba recuperar tan pronto y de una forma tan fácil. Pero estaban ahí, lo estaba logrando. Al fin podría respirar sin sentirse agobiado o angustiado, porque tiene todo lo que alguna vez deseó.

No necesita nada más para ser feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por la demora, pero espero que les haya gustado ^.^  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/rjuunv)


End file.
